You've Got To Be Kidding Me!
by SasuSaku Fan No.1
Summary: Claire Malfoy has never gotten along with Sirius Lupin or his friends for that fact , but will a suprising turn of events called love change all of that? OCxOC


TT I'm back XD but my other story didn't feel like it was going anywhere I might get back to it later though…….

But anyway! Welcome to another one of my fics

And it seems obvious that I don't own Harry potter OO REAL OBVIOUS okay? K!

And this seems cliché but my oc is in Gryffindor but it has a good reason (I think) I've actually done test on the net for her personality! So 3

"MUM!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" I rushed down the stairs of our old London House .

"Why didn't you wake me!!!!" I screamed as i rushed to grab all my items.

"Sweetie I tried but you looked so cute sleeping…." said the my mother.

_Oh god she's got that look again._

"MUM!!!! WHERES ALEX!!!!!!"

"darling he and your father have already left , I told them we would meet them at the station." explained the girls mother.

The I took a look at the clock on the kitchen wall. _SHIT!!!!! 8:45AM!!!!_

"OMG MUM! WE GOTTA GO NOW!!!!!!!!"

- 10 minutes later-

_Thank god we live near the station. _I thought to herself as I boarded the train.

_Omfg…. Now to find my friends _

I walked up and down the halls trying to find her friends compartment , till I heard a loud

-BANG-

_Okay that's obviously them……_

I followed the smoke to a compartment where I found a group of 5 teenagers.

I looked around taking in each of my friends appearances noting that I was still the tallest out of the other 2 friends.

_Wait something isn't right here……_

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!! WHY ARE THOSE ASSWHOLES HERE?!" I screamed.

" Sorry Claire , but they ain't going any where soon this was the only compartment that wasn't full" My friend Amy explained.

"You've got to be kidding me"

"unfortunately Amy's right , We're stuck with them for the rest of the trip" said Hannah.

"UGHHH , I'm going out for some fresh air!" and with that I stomped out of the compartment.

I walked down the halls until I found the back of the train and went out onto the mini platform.

_-sigh-_

_It wasn't always like this…._ I thought to myself sadly.

_Well seeing as I have the time I better introduce myself…._

_(A/N : geez bout time lol)_

_Well as you may have figured my name is Claire , Claire Malfoy… shocker eh? _

_My parents are Ginny Weasley (now Malfoy) and you guessed it none other than Draco Malfoy._

_I have an older brother Alex whose in his 7__th__ year , his also the Slytherin's pride keeper , but note the word slytherin…._

_Dad pays more attention to Alex seeing as his in the same house as Dad was. So little Claire isn't paid much attention to even after I made chaser for Gryffindor Dad still didn't care._

_But Dad isn't as bad of some think honest! He actually gets along with Harry Potter now! _

_Our family lives in an old London house close to the station thank god._

_Its really nice though , it's painted white on the outside and has a nice cream colour on the inside. _

_But my pride and joy in our house is my room its painted red and gold (shocker) and has a canopy bed in the centre the theme of the rooms Gryffindor pride in revenge of my brothers Slytherin pride room._

_But enough about my family life. My friends are more fun to describe._

_First there's my two friends Amy and Hannah , Amy is the daughter of Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter. (yes I love that shipping) Where as Hannah is Ron and Hermione's daughter._

_Amy is a real good mix of her mother and farther but looking more like Luna besides the eyes and hair colour Her long black hair goes to the middle of her back , and her green eyes sparkle with a thirst for knowledge , but be warned her temper strongly resembles her father's and isn't a force to me tampered with._

_But with Hannah its an entirely different story , She is so much like her father it isn't funny , she has the Weasley trade mark red hair and the temper to go with it. And like her father she hates homework , even though she's good at it ._

_I've known the two of them since I first boarded the Hogwarts express._

_Originally there were another 3 but things kinda fell out in 3__rd__ year when they decided that they were -to cool- _

_Out of the 3 of them I can't stand ANY of them , starting off with Sirius Lupin (whose parents are Remus and Tonks) he is so cocky it isn't funny, he acts and looks exactly like the original Sirius and he believes he is gods gift to women . _

_Then there is Damian McCoy who is Sirius's right hand man, He and Sirius are joined at the hip._

_But he is such a ladies man , but I don't blame many of the girls who go for him , his baby blue eyes are killers and his shaggy blonde hair makes girls go weak at the knees , but don't let that fool you he is extremely mischievous and will do anything to get attention. _

_Then the final one is Aaron Piaplee who like the others will try and hook up with anything with boobs and a skirt , he is well know for cheating on girls , then claiming they weren't -the one- , his pretty cute with adorable brown eyes and hair. _

_But don't let them here me say that. _

_Well ….. What else is there to say? ……. Hmmm_

_WAIT THE HOUSES!_

_Well sadly we're all in Gryffindor which means we are stuck with them like all the time….._

-THUD-

"OWWWWWWWWW , WHAT WAS THAT FOR!??" I screamed from my spot on the ground.

"god Malfoy can you be any louder?" Can you guess who that is? Yep it was Sirius standing above me in all his glory.

"Well you would be pretty dam loud too if you got hit in the head by a bloody door!" I argued.

"Not my fault your strange and like to sit on the floor" he replied cockily.

All of a sudden the door flew open.

"GOD DAMIT! NOT AGAIN!"

"WHAT THE FUCK, CLAIRE WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE! LET ALONE WITH -HIM-!"

"Well for being out here , I came to think and for him being here his a stalker" I replied _pssh its true though._

"keep telling your self that sweetie , we all know you love me" said Sirius.

I so bet he didn't expect what happened next , before he knew it he was up against the wall with my wand (Yew , 14 inches , with unicorn hair) against his throat.

"dare to say that again?"

"WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE!?"

BUMM BUMMM BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!! 

Cliffy? OO yay?

Love it? Hate it?

Tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
